The Nightmare
by crazygirl'1296
Summary: Werewolves, zombies, skeletons... Iola is stuck in a scary world with terrifying creatures. How did she end up here? Can her "superhero" Joe save her and bring her back to the sane world?


**Hey guys! This is my first story about the Hardys... Hope you like it! plz read n review!**

_ Story Background_

_The Hardys and their gang is hanging out at Mr. Pizzas. Joe flirts with a girl in front of Iola and she gets upset. Callie and Frank try to cheer her up and convince her to go with them for a movie. But Iola doesn't know that the night's going to turn into a nightmare..._

**Iola's POV:**

"Stupid Joe. Who does he think he is?", I muttered to myself. I was pretty mad at him. I was just about to get in my car and go home when Callie called after me.

"Hey, Iola wait!", she called.

"Callie, I don't want to talk. I just want to go home."

"Oh, come on. Don't be that angry."

" '_Don't be that angry'_? You saw what he did."

"Chill Iola", Frank said coming behind Callie.

"Come on Iola, we'll go to a mall and watch a movie and you'll find thousands of guys over there you can flirt with. You know, take revenge", Callie tried to comfort me.

"No Callie, I don't feel like it", I said. But she and Frank finally persuaded me to watch _Underworld_ with them. I _had_ to agree. They wouldn't let me go home. So, we went to the mall and watched the movie.

I'd seen it before so I didn't actually watch it this time. It has so many horrifying creatures in it- those really scary vampires and werewolves. Ughhh! I'd went just to get them both off my back.

The movie began and even though I'd seen it before, I was still scared. When the movie was over, and the hall was almost empty, I turned towards Callie to ask her if we could go home.

"Callie, can we -", I gasped when I saw her. I shook my head, making sure I wasn't dreaming. Callie looked scary and _really_ pale. Her skin was almost as white as snow and her lips were scarlet red and blood was dripping down from them. Her eyes were crimson red and her hair was messed up. She looked at me and gave me an evil smile, revealing her gleaming white fangs (like a vampire). She let out a low growl and I screamed and started running out. I was almost at the door when Frank came in front of me. His skin was a terrible shade of green and he had wrinkles on his face. His eyes were pitch black. I noticed his face had cuts and wounds in them- they looked so groos and scary (like a zombie)! He grabbed my arm and his grip was really strong. I screamed and started running hoping he'd let me go. I ran till I reached the door but I still felt him holding my hand. I looked back and almost fainted. Frank's hand was still on my arm but it was not attached to his body. Frank was standing with Callie and he didn't have his left arm- his arm had broken when I ran away from him. They both looked angry and came towards me slowly. I was scared like hell! What the heck was wrong with them? Or, was something wrong with me? It didn't matter. I had to get to my car and go home. They both looked at me like I was something to eat. I ran out of the mall, screaming all the way because I saw other people turning into monsters too- vampires, zombies, skeletons, dragons, werewolves! They all tried to attack me but somehow I got to the parking lot alive. The monsters fought with each other trying to get to me first. A dragon burned a zombie, a wolf bit a dragon's leg, a zombie teared a wolf to pieces…

I reached the car and looked behind me to see if the monsters were still following me. And sure enough, they were! And Frank and Callie were leading them, both with an evil smile on their face. Frank tripped and his right leg detached from him but he still kept crawling towards me. I turned around and pushed my hand in my jeans' pocket to get the car keys… but I couldn't find them. CRAP! I'd left them in the movie hall! Well, I did have an extra pair of keys but they were with Joe. I didn't know what to do- I was so damn scared! I just wished Joe would come and save me, the way he always does when I'm in a problem.

I felt someone grab my leg and looked down. It was Frank. He'd crept all the way to me and grabbed my left leg with his right hand. I screamed and kicked him- he went flying and his right arm detached too and then he turned in to dust. I saw Callie coming towards me. She had an evil smile on her face that sacred the hell out of me! She came to me and held my neck close to her face. I knew what she was gonna do next… I felt her cold lips on my neck… I closed my eyes knowing that it would be my end.

"Don't you dare bite her, you vampire girl!", I opened my eyes and saw Joe. He grabbed Callie by the shoulder and sent her flying into a wall and she turned into dust too. I noticed he was wearing a Superman costume. He fought bravely with all the monsters and turned them all into dust. Then he came to me and put his arm around me.

"Hey, it's alright now. They are all gone. You're safe. I'll drop you home", he said and kissed my cheek and led me to the car. I was too shocked and scared to say anything. Somewhere during the ride home I fell asleep.

I woke up in my car. It was moving but I wasn't driving. I looked at the driver's seat and saw Joe. I didn't know what had happened- I couldn't remember anything.

"Joe, what happened?", I asked.

"Nothing sweety." Nothing? NOTHING? I remembered everything that had happened!

"Joe, how can you say nothing happened? Frank was a zombie and Callie was a vampire… and… and there were other monsters too and they were trying to kill me. Then you came and saved me from them in your Superman costume."

"Iola, what are you talking about? Nothing like that happened. You fell asleep during the movie. And Frank and Callie wanted to spend sometime alone so they called me and asked me to take you home. You've been sleeping since then. It must have been a nightmare. Although I like it. My being a Superman and saving you from monsters… that's cool!", he chuckled.

"Yeah, you're always going to be my Superhero… Joe! You're actually wearing a Superman costume!"

"Yeah, when Frank called me I was with Chet and he had this costume and wanted me to wear it. I made poses while he tooks pictures", he smiled.

"You know, my nightmare was pretty scary… specially Callie… she looked so gross and scary… I don't like vampires."

"Not all vampires are bad", he winked at me, his eyes twinkling. "Your home's here."

I got of the car and went to the door with Joe behind me. I turned around and looked into his eyes. He bend down and kissed me.

"Goodnight. I'll return your car tomorrow", he said.

"Okay, bye. Goodnight", I said. I looked up in the sky and saw the moon surrounded with clouds- it looked like the night when people turn into wolves in movies. I waved Joe goodbye.

He started to go towards the car but stopped in his way. He turned back slightly so I could see half of his face. He looked pale in the moonlight. Suddenly, his eyes turned crimson red. He smiled and parted his full blood-red lips, revealing his perfect white, sharp fangs.

"I told you, not all vampires are bad", he winked at me, got in the car and drove away.

I felt sick, like I could faint any second. I thought whatever I'd seen was a nightmare. But Joe's words and the change in his appearance proved that everything that had happened today was true…

**So... what do you think? plz review and let me know! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
